


Divine Punishment

by A Pet Named Steve (tattoosanta)



Series: Persona Fic Compendium [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cup Yaldy, Other, Tentacle Rape, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/A%20Pet%20Named%20Steve
Summary: "You have failed me, boy. It is time for your punishment."





	Divine Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Goro hadn’t ventured into Mementos with the intention of getting stuck at the bottom without his companions, but… well, there he was. He’d somehow managed to get convinced into boarding one of the many trains heading toward the heart of the massive Palace, but he couldn’t remember what happened after that. 

Now he was groggily waking up in what looked like a solitary confinement cell and… almost completely naked, save for his shirt, and underwear. There were chains on his ankles, which he’d expected, but… there was nobody else around. It was eerily silent, even for Mementos. 

“What’s going on…?” He groaned and put a hand to his head for a moment as he looked around, but his vision was blurry. He could barely see past the bars of the cell, and even then everything seemed to melt together. 

He could barely make out the form of a giant goblet-like thing just outside the cell, and for some reason anxiety began to rise in his chest. All of a sudden he wanted to get up and run away as quickly as he could. 

“First you fail me, and then you foolishly thought there would be no consequences?” A loud, deep voice boomed in Goro’s mind and only served to worsen his oncoming anxieties. “I knew I should have picked a better pawn.” 

“You…” Goro managed to fight through the anxiety and stood up shakily. Whatever was going on with his body was starting to piss him off, just like hearing that stupid voice. “You ruined my life! I’m  _ glad  _ I failed you!” 

“Are you?” Jaldabaoth scoffed. “Regardless, I told you when I enlisted your help that there would be consequences for not fulfilling your end of the bargain… It seems now is the perfect time for that to come to fruition.” 

Though his vision was still blurry, Goro could see tube-like things detach themselves from Jaldabaoth’s… body and snaked their ways toward him. Suddenly, the anxiety he’d pushed down came coming back en force. 

“I can feel your fear…” Jaldabaoth nearly laughed at Goro’s nerves as the tubes wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. “I typically do not have “fun” while punishing humans, but this should be amusing…” 

Goro’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt a few of the tubes change their shape and manage to get under his underwear. He could  _ feel  _ something pulsing through these tubes, and the thought of those  _ things  _ doing what he  _ thought  _ they were going to do disgusted him.

Naturally, his worst fears came true, as the tube nearest his ass forced its way in, eliciting a pained cry. 

One of the other tubes somehow ripped his underwear off and slithered its way up his shirt, its cold and smooth surface making Goro shiver involuntarily. He hated how his body reacted to the stimuli, no matter what his mind was telling it to do… 

Not that his mind was exactly helpful at the moment, though… in fact, the more the tubes violated him, the less he could think clearly.

“Your body clearly betrays your words and mind, mortal.” Jaldabaoth sneered, and Goro swore he could hear a smirk in the deity’s voice. “Do not hold yourself back. Nobody is here to hear you scream but myself.”

“A-As if…” Goro grit his teeth together to avoid giving the god the satisfaction of hearing him scream. It was getting difficult, however, as the now dick-shaped tube began to thrust almost violently inside him, and another one started to join. 

He whimpered as tears pricked in the corners of his eyes and turned his head away to avoid even seeing the goblet. It was almost as though Jaldabaoth was mocking him just by sitting there idly, not even bothering to change its form. 

“You really ought not to turn your head away from me, fool.” Jaldabaoth snapped, and as if he were offended by the fact Goro was attempting to defy him.

Goro wanted to say something, but the moment he opened his mouth another, large tube shoved its way into it and down his throat. He gagged and attempted to pull his head back, but to no avail. It was as though he was paralyzed save for the shaking of his legs. 

Despite the presence of the tube in his mouth, the now violent thrusting of the two in his ass elicited a muffled scream and choked sobs. It felt as though he was being ripped apart, and though his body was beginning to get used to it, his mind was not. 

“That is what I was expecting to hear the first time.” Jaldabaoth laughed mockingly. “You are not so prideful when you cannot argue, are you?” 

Goro managed to open his eyes just enough to glare at the deity, though it was cut short by the sudden, sharp thrust from one of the tubes in his ass. The tube in his mouth retreated just in time to allow him to scream fully, his voice cracking and starting to become hoarse. 

“You are losing your vigor, mortal.” The deity commented, clearly disappointed, “I figured you would have lasted longer. Oh well.” 

Goro squirmed a little bit and cursed his body for naturally responding to the stimuli. He hadn’t noticed before, but he had gotten hard throughout the torture, and was nearing climax. He wanted so badly for it to go away, but he knew that was impossible. 

His muddied mind was torn away from his own body as he realized there was another feeling he’d thought impossible coming from the tubes.  _ Are… did this thing actually change the composition of these things to be able to ejaculate?  _

Though he was adverse to finding out what the answer to that question was, he wanted this over with as soon as possible. Even if it meant remaining in this hell forever. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t get  much more time to think on that, as the tubes seemed to reach their climax. He arched his back and let out a choked scream, his entire body shuddering as he reached his own. 

Jaldabaoth, seemingly pleased with the punishment he’d dished out, withdrew the tubes. “It seems as though you have sufficiently learned your lesson, boy. I will return you to your “friends”.” 

Goro, who had been so taut only a moment earlier, fell to the cold floor and just grunted in acknowledgement. For once, he would swallow his pride, even if he was absolutely petrified to explain what had happened to him… 

He just hoped the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t hold it against him. 


End file.
